


Double Dust Tag Team

by tinydaydream



Category: Little Witch Academia, RWBY
Genre: Affectionate Snow Rose?, Cavendish Candy Cane, Crossover, Dom!Diana, Established Relationship, F/F, I have No Excuse, I like that last one, Smut, Sub!Ruby, Threesome - F/F/F, WhiteRoseDish?, You write one smutty fic and then they've got you, dom!Weiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 08:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16302047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinydaydream/pseuds/tinydaydream
Summary: Weiss brings one of her oldest friends from Cavendish Dust Holdings along on a hunting mission. Unfortunately, Diana has to put up with the same kind of behavior from her girlfriend Weiss always had to deal with in the past, which gives her an idea…





	Double Dust Tag Team

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know where my brain got this idea, but the smut bug bit me good, and after people generally liked Bites in Broad Daylight, this idea just appeared in my head and refused to leave. So here it is, enjoy this Cavendish Candy Cane (that’s definitely the Official(TM) ship name and I’m sticking with it) fic. I want to point out that if Bites in Broad Daylight still had some fluff and worldbuilding-y writing around, this… really doesn’t. It’s absolutely 100% certified organic pure smut. If that bothers you, it’s probably best to stick to one of my other fics. :-)
> 
> On a related note, why are there basically no RWBY/LWA crossovers!? I’ve looked around, and from what I could see it’s pretty much ruff_ethereal’s fics on Ao3, and… that’s pretty much it. There’s enough of an overlap between the fandoms that I was expecting more of them. Pls gib.

Weiss took one look at Ruby, who was staring sheepishly at her with her clothes partially shredded and covered in soot. She looked at Diana, who was looking slightly less disheveled thanks to shielding herself with one of the briefcases, but looked profoundly annoyed at her partner.

Then she noticed the crater in between the two of them where multiple briefcases of Dust were _supposed_ to be.

She sighed.

This whole scene felt far too familiar.

At least the camping supplies were still intact. With the three of them at least a week of travel from civilization, she wouldn’t have been happy to find out all their food had spontaneously combusted.

“Ruby…,” Weiss started, but honestly couldn’t think of a way to finish that sentence that wasn’t ‘you dolt’, ‘dunce’, or some variation thereof.

Her partner’s obsession with playing with Dust was going to be the death of them, especially combined with her equally strong obsession with ignoring safety rules. Weiss loved Ruby, she truly did, and she’d tried warning Diana beforehand about the dolt’s… enthusiasm, but that was still no excuse for almost blowing up her one other best friend.

It was then that Weiss suddenly become more aware of exactly _how_ shredded Ruby’s clothes were, and how it was replacing her feelings of annoyance with some rather… different ones. Though most of the fabric was still holding together, large parts of her pale skin were visible where it had disintegrated, particularly on her upper body.

She noticed Diana was similarly distracted by Ruby’s state of dress. Even if she was still trying to keep up her proper “nothing can personally affect me ever” face, the dark blush was a dead giveaway.

Diana took one look at Weiss, noticed that same blush, and both locked eyes for a moment. Weiss tilted her head almost imperceptibly towards Ruby, and Diana nodded in response, an almost invisible upwards tilt to her lips.

It was nice how they’d learned to read each other so well, especially if it meant keeping Ruby in the dark for a little while longer.

“…look at your clothes, you dolt. How are you supposed to stay warm out here in the wild like this?” Weiss complained.

Ruby scratched the back of her head and shot her that bright smile she always did when she knew she was in some kind of trouble. “A-Ah, no problem. I’ll just get back into the tent and quickly throw on a different sweater. I’ll be okay, at least I wasn’t wearing my cloak at the time!”

“Hmpf. Let me at least help you get out of these shredded clothes. Diana, you don’t mind helping out, right?”

Ruby blinked. “Um… Weiss?”

“Not at all. The sooner we can have your partner presentable again, the better. It’s not exactly proper to be standing around here half-naked, even if this _is_ some distance away from any public space.”

Ruby audibly gulped as both Diana and Weiss stepped closer to her. “W-Weiss!? I can change by myself, you know!”

Weiss hummed, as if considering that possibility, then took another step closer—almost touching her now—and shook her head. “Surely you wouldn’t deny your girlfriend the chance to play around a bit with that lovely behind and those delicious breasts of yours?”

“…B-But your fr—Diana?”

“I have no objections.”

Cornered, Ruby tried taking another step back, but quickly realized that the only way out was right through her closed-off tent, or by somehow activating her semblance and side-stepping both Weiss and Diana.

She internally cursed her partner for figuring out a long time ago that Ruby had the hardest time using her semblance whenever she’d get the slightest bit turned on—something to do with her inability to concentrate, she figured. Weiss never had any qualms about using this knowledge against her after they started going out, whispering absolute filth into her ear right before she might’ve thought of using her semblance to escape a stern lecture of some kind.

Unfortunately for her, Weiss didn’t seem to have any such limitations to her semblance. Or maybe she’d just gotten better at keeping cool. Ruby still couldn’t believe that this was the same blushing mess she first started going out with two years ago. A few quick gestures of her wrist and Ruby felt both of her bare feet pinned to the forest floor, held down by small glyphs on both sides.

Running away was no longer an option either, then.

Diana raised an eyebrow a quarter of an inch. “Your glyph control has improved a lot since I last visited. Winter must be proud.”

Weiss smirked. “I get a lot of practice.”

Ruby’s cheeks flushed a bright red in response, as if remembering specific practice sessions in the past. _That_ definitely piqued Diana’s interest, especially after she let out an embarrassed noise that sounded rather a lot like “Weiss!”

Weiss continued mercilessly, “Having this dolt here for a partner has been very helpful. You have no _idea_ how excited she gets about the idea of someone pinning her down with glyphs, restricting the movement of her arms and legs, leaving her completely vulnerable to whatever someone walking in on her desires…”

She moved her lips to Ruby’s ear, whispering, “And how convenient. Diana’s someone, isn’t that right, Ruby?”

Ruby whimpered. She wanted to defend herself, tell Weiss that, okay, funny joke, but that’s enough. Desperately, she tried not to imagine both Weiss and Diana getting closer and closer to her, and what they could be doing to her when she was almost entirely helpless like that.

And she knew that Weiss was aware of all those thoughts, too. They’d experimented with more… intense activities before, and both agreed on safe words and signs and everything. All she needed to do was say it out loud, or make the signal they’d agreed on if she couldn’t speak. Only one small step and Weiss would know to slow down and give her more space.

As much as Weiss’ actions made her shiver and whimper helplessly, and the dirty things that were implied by her suggestions, Ruby knew from the start that she’d probably never _actually_ want to give that signal.

Another complicated gesture from her partner, and Ruby’s arms almost seemed to move on her own behind her back, indirectly forcing her to present her chest to both other girls. The only signs of force were the small white glyphs behind her wrists, keeping her in that bound position. Weiss glared at her. “Answer me, dolt. Don’t you think it’s rather rude to let guests wait?”

“Y-Yes. Yes, Diana’s someone. I’m sorry, Weiss.”

Her expression softened slightly. “Better.”

Weiss motioned for Diana to step closer to Ruby, and she easily complied, a small smile on her lips as well. “You really _are_ Winter’s sister. I presume you don’t mind if I… sample the bouquet?”

Weiss smirked. “After that Dust explosion that almost blew us all up? It’s only fair.”

Even bound and helpless, Ruby pouted, “It wasn’t on purpose! What’s the point of those specialized Dust suitcases anyway if they can’t withstand a single nine-fifty cal round?!”

Diana frowned at her. “Weiss, I hope you don’t mind me interfering with—what did you call her—ah, yes, this _dolt’s_ back-talking.” Bending down to reach for one of the pouches on her hunting pack, she continued, “I’m afraid I don’t possess a glyph-manipulating semblance like you do to keep this girl under our thumb, but I’m sure these Dust-infused ropes will help.”

Ruby looked down at her feet and mumbled, “Why do you even carry something like that around…?”

“Research, naturally. Can’t always go around chopping down all Grimm we come across without getting a better impression of what we’re dealing with. There’s a muzzle, too, but for now I’d rather keep that mouth of yours… available, and I’m sure Weiss agrees with me.” Diana’s lips moved closer to Ruby’s unoccupied ear, continuing in a breathy whisper as she showed her the restraints, “I could always change my mind if you cause too much trouble, of course.”

For the most part, the ropes looked like normal leashes used to restrain wild creatures to Ruby, with one big difference—the glowing lines of green and red dust told her that no matter how strong the Grimm, they wouldn’t be able to shake them off. She wouldn’t be surprised if there were more hidden features too, such as only loosening in response to a secret verbal command, or the ability to administer shocks if the bound creature got too rowdy.

All in all, they were a bondage artist’s dream come true, and a girl like her wouldn’t stand a chance to escape from them.

“Thanks, Di.” Weiss massaged her arms somewhat distractedly. “It’s a real strain to maintain those glyphs for very long, and I’d rather spend that energy taking care of our problem with this dolt here.”

Diana wrapped the restraints around Ruby’s wrists and ankles, making sure to teasingly run her fingers down her sides and thighs along the way. Ruby had to admit to herself that even if Weiss weren’t smart enough to only dissipate the glyphs after the binds were secured, she probably wouldn’t have been able to work up the willpower to escape with Weiss’ lips teasing her ear and Diana’s fingers roaming all over her body. She was getting uncomfortably worked up, a blush on her face and a wetness in her panties, neither of which went unnoticed.

“See? It’s exactly like I told you. This dolt gets wet just thinking about all the things you and I could do to her.” Biting Ruby’s ear rather aggressively, Weiss whispered, “How does it feel knowing there’s two pretty girls who can do whatever they want to you? To know that you’re completely under the control of your girlfriend and someone else you barely even know? Such a little slut, I bet it _excites_ you that you barely know her, all the unfamiliar ways Diana could be touching you.”

Ruby protested weakly. She didn’t want Weiss to think that she’d let just _anyone_ near her in that way. She was… _pretty_ sure that she had some standards, even if they were friends of Weiss. It was really just because she trusted Weiss that she’d let a friend of hers come this close!

Unfortunately, it was at that moment that Diana casually pressed her fingers between Ruby’s thighs while standing back up, causing only a loud mewl to leak from her throat.

Weiss grinned. “Or perhaps it’s something else. Blonde, sophisticated, smart. Who knew you had a type, Ruby.” Her teeth grazed Ruby’s ear once more, moving down to her neck, leaving bites and kisses all over the skin there as well.

There was no time for Ruby to respond, as Diana’s hand already moved from between Ruby’s thighs to her rear, squeezing as she pulled herself closer, their hips mere inches from touching. A quick glance to the side and a nod from Weiss convinced her to keep going, touching her forehead against Ruby’s.

She gave the dolt her most innocent smile, then whispered in the same suggestive tone Weiss used, “A preference for sophisticated women, and yet you have no qualms about letting yourself get used this way with only plants for cover, far from civilization. I wonder…”

Diana trailed off and placed a gentle kiss on Ruby’s lips, a suggestive glimpse of what was to come. Just enough to impress on her that, yes, this was really happening. They weren’t just playing around. Their ravenous eyes roaming over her body weren’t just there for show and to make her uncomfortably wet.

What Ruby saw was two women—one her girlfriend, the other someone she barely even knew—who wanted nothing more than to use her until she came undone, a _toy_ for them to play with.

And she discovered that nothing could’ve turned her on more than that.

The same hand squeezing her behind—harder this time—shook Ruby from her barely lucid thoughts and made her focus on Diana’s lips again. “And to consider that here, far from civilization, _anyone_ could be watching you turn into a shivering mess. It’s improper, honestly. Grimm, other hunters and huntresses, who knows what’s out there staring at you, seeing you getting used by two other women.”

Weiss slipped her hand between Ruby’s thighs where Diana’s had been moments before, and continued without pause, “Travelers often pass through this area. There’s a good chance there’s people staring at us right now. They may even be getting off from all the dirty noises you’re making.”

“D-Diana… W-Wei—”

Ruby’s incoherent pleading was interrupted by Diana’s lips pushing against hers. There was nothing gentle about the kiss this time. It was possessive, Diana’s tongue circling and tasting hers, claiming ownership of her cries of pain and pleasure, while Weiss kept stimulating her through her clothes and marking her neck.

Teasingly, Weiss moved her teeth down Ruby’s body, nipping at the skin showing through her shredded shirt. On the way down, she deftly slipped her hand under Ruby’s mostly-intact leggings, stimulating her through her sodden panties.

After what seemed like an eternity, Weiss’ lips eventually moved closer to her stomach and down to her hips, where she lifted up her skirt and pulled down her leggings with her free hand. She looked up at Ruby, testing the sensitivity of her skin by licking closer to where she wanted her most, and shooting her a lustful look. 

“Weiss, _please_ ,” Ruby managed to get out in between Diana’s forceful kisses, clearly out of breath and her voice barely a whisper, “ _Fuck me_ already.”

Weiss smiled up at her, a smile that was almost sweet with barely a hint of arrogance or superiority. The kind of rare smile Ruby loved to see on her girlfriend. “Of course, rose petal.”

Diana’s lips curved up against Ruby’s lips, and she briefly shifted them from her mouth to her ear. “ _Rose petal_? An interesting pet name. I approve.”

She tried to respond forcefully before Diana would claim her lips again, muttering, “I don’t let just _anyone_ use that. I’m actually—” Unfortunately for Ruby, Weiss had used her momentary distraction to tug at her panties and exposed her glistening pussy for all of the world to see, even if it was still nestled between her thighs mostly squeezed together. A yelp escaped her as her skin was exposed to the elements, even the cold wind against her thighs enough to overstimulate her.

Both girls were keeping her off-balance masterfully, Ruby realized. Whenever she’d try to keep herself together from all the wonderful sensations Diana was giving her, Weiss would tease her in some unexpected way; whenever she’d get distracted by Weiss’ teasing, Diana would surprise her by aggressively kneading her breasts through the scraps of her shirt and claiming her tongue again. She simply didn’t have the mental capacity to deal with their aggression in so many places at once.

But Ruby’s thighs forced so close together were starting to become a problem, Weiss realized with a frown, even if it _was_ fun to forcefully suppress her dolt’s natural instinct to spread them wide the moment Weiss touched her.

“Hey, Diana? These binds are making it awfully hard to get closer to what I want here, and there’s only so much she can do with her mouth while standing up, too. How about we make things a little more convenient?”

Diana let out a satisfied hum. “You read my mind.”

“And I’m sure our dolt here would like to be a bit more of an active participant, too.”

Ruby gulped and nodded.

A whine escaped her throat as both Weiss and Diana stepped away momentarily. Being half-naked with her panties pulled down wasn’t nearly as comfortable in the cold air outside when she didn’t have two warm bodies pressed against her. Add to that the uncomfortable wetness between her thighs, and Ruby barely stopped herself from pleading with both girls to get close again immediately.

Weiss shot her a rather arrogant look. “Now don’t make a move, or I won’t hesitate to pin you down with glyphs again. And this time I won’t be nearly so gentle.”

Her threat enough to keep Ruby standing still—not that she wanted to deny Weiss much of anything in her current state—Diana uttered an incantation too complex for her to follow. Almost immediately, the ropes around her wrists loosened significantly, enough for Ruby to shrug her arms out of them.

No tingling in her hands at all—the bindings had been just tight enough to stop her from moving, but without too much pressure on her wrists. It almost made her wonder if these Dust ropes were actually a specialty item for other purposes.

Another incantation later, and the ropes binding her ankles loosened enough for Ruby to step out of them, too. She took a small moment to enjoy the cold air on her exposed pussy as she wriggled her freed legs around—the wetness dripping down her thighs ignored, she _needed_ this small relief from Weiss’ and Diana’s constant teasing.

Barely given time to consider the lack of constraints holding her in place, Weiss conjured another glyph right in front of Ruby, its force pushing her backwards and onto her behind with a startled cry.

“You could’ve just asked me to lie down, you know,” Ruby grumbled, trying to ignore the pain in her behind. She was glad Diana had at least thought to pull a blanket in place while she was distracted by her temporary freedom. “Even with the cushioning this forest floor isn’t exactly soft.”

Diana smiled wickedly. “And that wouldn’t be nearly as enjoyable. Now let’s see if we can’t put that mouth to much better use—are you as skilled with that tongue of yours in other areas?”

“First things first,” Weiss said as she lowered herself onto her knees in front of Ruby. “I intend to make good on my promise, rose petal.”

Ever so slowly, she pulled off Ruby’s skirt, leggings, and panties, all in one smooth motion. Ruby looked off to the side and wriggled her hips, trying to hide herself from Diana’s uncharacteristically hungry gaze staring down at her.

It didn’t help that Diana started to slowly remove her own sweater, and the little of her stomach Ruby could see convinced her that she was very fit indeed. Even if Diana herself was no full-time huntress, she was definitely almost on the same level as both her and Weiss.

Diana was of course aware of the effect she was having on Ruby. “Enjoying the show?” she whispered while undressing oh-so-slowly.

Ruby couldn’t help herself. She stared up at Diana’s toned stomach, slowly seeing a pair of firm breasts appearing from under her sweater with a small bounce that almost made her dizzy. She wanted to touch them, to play with them and see if they really were as squishy as they appeared. She wondered what sort of sounds the always so composed Diana would make if she groped them aggressively, if she were as loud as Weiss often was in that situation.

Distracting her from her fantasies, Weiss moved her head closer and ran her tongue around the lips of Ruby’s pussy. She closed her eyes and squeaked loudly, momentarily distracted from Diana’s body, biting her lip to stop more sounds from escaping.

Weiss took the opportunity to push her tongue inside, running it up and down, wetting and rubbing Ruby’s clit one second, prodding at her opening the next. She kept both hands pressed down on Ruby’s hips, keeping her thighs spread open and stopping her squirms from shifting her around the blanket.

By the time Ruby opened her eyes, Diana had undressed completely except for her panties, which she was in the process of removing. The swaying of her hips entranced her—that _had_ to be on purpose. Weiss briefly removed her tongue from Ruby’s most sensitive area and smiled up at her. “Here’s your chance, Ruby. Show Diana how good you are at this.”

Diana lowered herself close to Ruby’s face, keeping her swollen lower lips just out of reach. She was clearly rather worked up herself, Ruby noted with some satisfaction. A few more inches and Ruby would be able to touch her, to finally learn what Diana tasted like in her most intimate place, a thought that excited her even more. Diana’s face had turned a deeper shade of red as well. She whispered heatedly, “Show me what you can do.”

Happy for the opportunity to finally _do_ something, Ruby pressed her mouth against Diana’s core the moment her thighs leveled next to her face. She definitely didn’t taste the same as Weiss! Not in a _bad_ way, but there were some subtle differences. Intending to explore more and—admittedly—show off her skills, Ruby pressed her tongue in deeper, pushing into Diana’s opening and seeing just how much of her juices she could taste.

Diana gasped at the sensation of Ruby’s tongue inside her. Now that she was in this position, she realized it was actually harder than she thought it’d be to keep from accidentally smothering Ruby underneath her—though Diana vaguely wondered if she’d even mind, considering how easily she turned into a squirming mess. Still, Weiss would be upset if that went too far.

Conscious thinking went out the window a second later when Ruby hit a particularly sensitive spot, and flicked her clit with her tongue expertly, gently sucking on the small button a moment later. Diana moaned loudly, a sound she didn’t even _know_ she was capable of making. She usually liked to stay in control more than that.

Ruby couldn’t suppress a grin. She might be pinned down under two gorgeous girls, her mouth covering Diana’s pussy and Weiss eating her out, but she knew when she was starting to get the upper hand. She wasn’t one for bragging, but Ruby was well aware that Diana wouldn’t be able to hold out for long with her playful tongue stimulating her in all the right ways. Ruby reached out for Diana’s breasts, groping both aggressively, trying to increase her newfound dominance.

They felt so good in her hands, and the increase in volume of Diana’s moans was like music to her ears. Ruby couldn’t help but want to play with them more, and hoped she’d have the opportunity some other time to pay more attention to them. Unfortunately, most of her attention was needed elsewhere, continuously licking Diana’s clit and teasingly pressing inside her.

Weiss figured she’d better help Diana out—even if her moans _were_ wonderful—and bit down on Ruby’s thigh, _hard_.

The momentary interruption gave Diana what little time she needed to pull herself back together. Grabbing Ruby’s wrists, she pinned them above her head, glaring down at her. “Not this time, _rose petal_.” She ground her pussy against Ruby’s mouth to emphasize her point, almost cutting off her ability to breathe.

Ruby whined, but what little resistance she had left was shattered when Weiss moved her hand from her thigh to wriggle between her butt-cheeks. Weiss usually only teased her there if she wanted to make a point, or if Ruby was acting particularly bratty and she wanted her to submit, and fast. Most of the time, even Weiss felt embarrassed doing something so improper to her girlfriend. Surely, with one of those fancy friends of hers around, she wouldn't go so far as to—

Ruby moaned loudly as Weiss’ index finger circled her puckered opening, not even bothering to enter. She arched her back and pushed her pussy against Weiss' skilled tongue, instinctively shying away from her fingers in such a sensitive place.

Diana bit her lip to stop her own moans from escaping. Ruby was definitely skilled at using her tongue, there was no denying that, and the loud sounds coming from below only served to stimulate her further. She couldn’t help letting out a swear of her own, something she was sure some of her fellow aristocrats would have something to say about if they ever found out, “F-Fuck…”

Both Diana and Ruby felt themselves getting increasingly close to the edge, and Weiss finally pushed them over it with one last aggressive flick of her tongue and a teasing finger. Ruby’s muscles tensed up entirely, forcing her face even closer against Diana, the vibrations of her moans and tongue bringing her to her peak as well. Unable to breathe or even think, Ruby couldn’t stop the instinctive bucking of her hips against Weiss’ mouth as she rode out her orgasm.

Diana felt herself fall awkwardly on top off Ruby, unable to keep herself up any longer with the muscles of her arms and legs contracting. She rolled off to the side, barely aware of what she was doing but not wanting to smother Ruby underneath her. Both girls were panting heavily, sporting equally dazed looks on their faces.

Weiss didn’t give them much time to recover, interrupting their dazed silence with a small cough seconds later. “I’m glad you two had fun, but there’s still someone you’re forgetting here.”

She didn’t want to sound pushy, but seeing Ruby and Diana so out of breath, both coming down from their climax, made her realize just how turned on _she_ still was. It would only be fair for them to help her out now, too.

Leaning up slightly, Ruby shot her a dazed smile. “Anything for you, princess!”

Diana raised herself back to her feet slowly, something she did so elegantly it made Ruby giggle. “Another fitting pet name. I’m always happy to help out my best friend, of course.”

Weiss smiled. “Think your tongue can go for another round, Ruby?”

She grinned, whatever awkwardness she might’ve felt about the whole situation long gone. “Mhm! Definitely!”

Weiss hummed happily, making her way over and carefully positioning herself over Ruby’s face. She’d gotten rid of her panties somehow, her naked pussy hidden from the rest of the world under her short combat skirt.

“Wow, Weiss, I’ve never seen you this wet from ju—hmmmpf!”

Her words were cut off by Weiss grinding down against her face aggressively, unable to keep herself from taking what she needed right this moment.

“Less talking, more making me come, please. I _really_ need this.”

Ruby tried to nod, enthusiastically prodding and licking at Weiss’ pussy, hoping to prove herself once more.

“Goodness, I’ve never seen you this desperate, Weiss.” A small giggle nearby surprised them both, the uncharacteristic sound coming from Diana crouched down next to them, eyeing Weiss’ soft lips and perky nipples poking through her dress hungrily.

“Please,” Weiss whimpered, grinding her pussy against Ruby’s mouth instinctively as she rotated herself slightly and presented her modest chest to Diana.

Diana dove in and pressed their lips together. Giving her little time to react, she cupped Weiss’ breasts and brushed her thumbs over both nipples through the fabric. A shocked gasp was her reward, and it encouraged her to push her tongue inside, simultaneously squeezing one of Weiss’ breasts.

She loved feeling this in control. She and Weiss had always pushed each other to be the best they could be, which could get remarkably competitive sometimes. This was different, of course, but it still felt good to be able to make Weiss submit to her this way.

It wasn’t exactly a fair fight with Ruby helping her out now, but even Diana didn’t mind playing dirty sometimes.

“Ruby… Nnnng… D-Diana… So close…”

Weiss felt like she was in heaven. Not only did she get to ride her lovely girlfriend’s face—something she was certain she’d never stop loving no matter how often she got the chance to—but she even got her _very_ attractive other best friend to help out and push her even further.

She whimpered at the constant assaults on her senses from all sides, from her arousal spilling into Ruby’s mouth to Diana’s hot tongue exploring hers.

And just like that, one last prod at her clit from Ruby’s skilled tongue and one last squeeze at her breasts from Diana pushed her over the edge.

Weiss screamed and shook in pleasure, almost suffocating Ruby as her legs shook from the intensity and she too fell down on top of her. Despite her awkward position, it didn’t stop Ruby from licking her clit and overstimulating her even further, causing more incoherent sounds to escape her throat.

Almost passing out from her climax, Weiss vaguely registered Ruby carefully lifting her up and laying her down next to them, all three of them now in a rather wet and messy pile.

She looked to her side, noticing a tired Ruby humming happily, seemingly none the worse for wear after almost being smothered twice. Where her dolt got that kind of stamina and enthusiasm, Weiss would never understand. Then, the other side, where Diana tried her best to look dignified and put together, but the deep blush and heavy breathing were dead giveaways. Still, she wouldn’t want her any other way either.

Weiss felt herself almost falling asleep, tiredness finally catching up with her. She briefly considered trying to get into one of the sleeping bags, but suspected her limbs felt far too much like jelly for that to work. One look at Ruby and Diana confirmed that they were feeling much the same.

A small cough briefly startled her awake.

“Soooo… am I forgiven for the Dust accident?”

Diana wrapped her arms around Weiss and pulled herself a little bit closer, smiling at Ruby. “It’ll do for tonight. Ask me again when I wake up in the morning, perhaps.”

“Works for me! This is pretty cozy,” Ruby replied, rolling over and leaning her head on Weiss’ chest, closing her eyes as well.

Weiss smiled as she drifted off. If a few containers of Dust blowing up was what it took to have mind-blowing sex and then sleep under the stars with her dolt and her best friend, she wouldn’t mind a few more explosions in the future.


End file.
